Mysty
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: OC Mysty is an enchantress resting in Camelot. one-shot. First merlin fic. Suggested Arthur/Mysty


-1For Mysty - Merry Christmas!

Mysty

Arthur stared subtly at her across the table. Who knew little about her; her name was Mysty, his Father had known her Father and her when she was a baby. She was resting in Camelot for a few days before moving on. He couldn't help but think there was something different about her. Something that attracted him to her. She was wearing a long purple dress and had medium length brown hair, but it was her eyes that grabbed his attention. Part of him thought he was imagining it, but another part of him saw something in her eyes. Something different, almost like a glow, like she was hiding something. He mentally shook himself, he had to be imagining things. Mysty was just a girl. Just a girl who was around his age. Just a girl who was around his age, who he felt attracted to. A girl he definitely wanted to get to know before she moved it. And maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to find out if there was something different about her.

LMH

Mysty was scared and not willing to show it. She couldn't risk showing it. If she showed she was scared, then someone would notice and would want to know why. Camelot. She silently cursed herself for choosing to stop off in Camelot. She had to be careful. She had to keep her head about her, be aware of what was surrounded her. And, of course, what was surrounded her was a kingdom ruled by someone who would happily kill her if he knew the truth about her. She just had to be careful. She had to avoid using magic, unless it was an emergency. Her life could depend on that. She had never gone without magic before though, she depended on it in some ways. These next couple of days were going to be some of the hardest of her life.

LMH

'One of the guards outside will show you to your room' Uther told Mysty once they had finished eating.

She nodded. 'My thanks for a lovely meal' she said. She got up and as she left the room one of the guards showed her to an empty room. Once they reached it she thanked him for bringing her to and he nodded before leaving. She stood by the window and stared out at the night sky. She thought about where she had come from; magic was allowed, welcomed even, there. She used it for normal every day things all the time. She sighed to herself and climbed into bed. Quickly she sank into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

LMH

'And why can't you tell her this yourself?' Merlin asked, a hint of a moan in his voice, the next morning, after Arthur told him to tell Mysty not to hesitate to call him if she had any problems.

'Because, Merlin' Arthur said, smiling his cocky smile, 'that's what I have _you _for, now run along, I'd like her told today'

Merlin resisted rolling his eyes and set off the find Mysty's room. He knocked on the door politely once he reached her room.

'Come in' Mysty called.

Merlin entered. 'Hello. I'm Merlin, Prince Arthur sent me to…'

'Merlin' Mysty interrupted him. 'You're a warlock aren't you?'

'What?' Merlin tried not to look horrified. 'No. Of course not. What are you talking about? You know magic is forbidden in Camelot.'

'Calm down' Mysty replied. 'I'm hardly going to go running to Uther, am I?'

Merlin didn't answer.

'I wouldn't cause the death of one of my own' said Mysty. She turned and stared at a goblet on the table and whispered a chant. The goblet raised and moved towards Merlin, before tipping and spilling over his head.

'Very funny' said Merlin, now covered in water.

'Isn't it just' Mysty replied laughing.

'How do you know?' asked Merlin.

'There are legends of a boy named Merlin' replied Mysty. 'Where I come from, people say Merlin will bring magic back to Camelot.'

Merlin, once again, felt like hitting his head against a brick wall. From one side he was being told he was a great support in the fight _against _magic, while on the other side he was being told he would be the one to bring _back _magic. He looked at Mysty, then at the window. After he whispered a chant the window swung open and a sharp wind blew in., blowing Mysty's hair all over the place.

'Now that was funny' said Merlin.

'Extremely' Mysty muttered and whispered a chant. Three apples raised from the table and juggled themselves.

'I think I can go one better' Merlin said. After he whispered a chant, the goblet that had got him wet refilled with water and split into three. They started juggling themselves, without spilling a drop.

'Now you're just showing off' Mysty started to whisper another chant.

As she did Arthur walked in. He stared in shock at her eye - which had got golden from the use of magic. 'What the--' he said.

Mysty instantly went quiet. This had been exactly why she had told herself not to use magic while in Camelot. Arthur was Uther's son. While he may not be as horrid as she believed Uther was, he would be loyal. 'I can explain' she said. She couldn't though, how could she explain using magic where magic was forbidden.

'Well go on then' said Arthur. 'Explain how you're clearly an enchantress. What do you want from us, because I can assure you whatever it is, you're not going to get it.'

'I don't want anything' Mysty said. 'I'm not after anything. The only thing I wanted from Camelot was a place to rest for a couple of days before moving on'

'No' said Arthur. 'There's got to be more than that. An enchantress wouldn't just be here for rest'

'I am' said Mysty. 'But it seems that doesn't actually matter. So what are you waiting for, run along to Daddy. Tell him there's a naughty enchantress staying here. Get Daddy to make her go away' She was using bitter sarcasm to hide the fact that she was terrified of being killed.

'Maybe I will' replied Arthur. Not the reply she was hoping for. He stormed out.

Mysty turned to Merlin, terrified.

LMH

Merlin caught up with Arthur halfway between Mysty's room and Arthur's room. 'Arthur'

'What?'

'Are you really going to give Mysty up to Uther?' asked Merlin.

'I have no choice' replied Arthur, although he sounded unsure. 'I have a duty to my Father, and to Camelot. She is an enchantress, she is dangerous'

'Arthur, do you really believe that every single person who using magic is bad. Every single person who has magic is looking for a way to kill you or Uther or destroy Camelot? Every one'

'Yes' Arthur replied, defiantly. 'No' he added slightly quieter. 'I don't know, Merlin, all right, I don't know' He paused and quickly added. 'Look at the experiences we've had with magic just recently, that enchantress tricking me about my Mother. The troll with my Father. They've all be looking for a way to destroy us' Merlin was about to say something but Arthur continued. 'but I can't help thinking that what if, what you made me see, was wrong. What if magic wasn't all bad, what if the bad ones were just a small number'

_Took you long enough _Merlin thought, but was wise enough not to say it. 'So what are you going to do?' he did say.

'I'm going to get her out of here' said Arthur. 'If she leaves Camelot now without using any more magic then my Father will never know. You won't tell him, and I won't tell him. It's fine' He turned and ran back to Mysty's room. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before going in.

'Here to take me to the dungeons?' she asked. 'Or is straight to the execution?'

Arthur acting without thinking. He walked towards Mysty, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned forward and kissed her.

She blinked and stared at him, too shocked to speak.

'I'm going to get you out of here'

Mysty smiled. So maybe she had been wrong about him, perhaps he wasn't _that _loyal. She didn't say anything, she didn't want to risk changing his mind.

'Once you're out of Camelot, you can't come back' Mysty couldn't help but notice there was almost _regret _in Arthur's voice as he said this.

'I know' she said.

'We have to make you leaving look like normal' said Arthur. 'If we do it any other way it'll seem suspicious. The best way to not draw attention to you is to making it obvious you're leaving. You should see my Father, thank him for the stay, then leave. And do not use magic'

'Believe it or not Arthur, I sort of gathered that last bit' Mysty rolled her eyes.

Arthur laughed slightly. 'Sorry, I've never helped an enchantress escape before'

'Then I am glad to be your first' replied Mysty and they set their plan in motion.


End file.
